Koa/Bio
Koa are warriors that originated by the Hawaiian people. They get their name from the wood koa. Fighting for their chiefs the warriors, fighting each other for resources. These warriors were known for their martial art, also known as Lua. The Lua is famous for breaking bones, strikes, pressure points manipulation and more. The Koa fought along side King Kamehameha against James Cook. Ironically, after the death of James Cook in 1779, these warriors began to disappear alongside with their martial art. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mapuche Warrior (by Sidekickman) Weapons used by the Koa Warrior: A'u ku daggers, Koa Throwing Axe, Ma'a sling and the Pohaku Mace. On a grassy field, near the beach, a Koa Warrior is practicing a Lua kata dance, when suddenly he hears a noise. He turns around just in time to see an arrow fly towards him, and landing on the ground just inches away from his feet, the Koa warrior looks up and sees a Mapuche warrior standing several feet away from him, holding a bow with a Tacuara spear stuck to the ground next to him. The Mapuche then releases the bow and grabs the Tacuara spear, he lifts the spear with both hands over his head and yells out “Marichiwewwww!” then starts charging towards the Koa warrior, his spear at the ready. The Koa warrior quickly gathers his wits, grabbing a stone and his Ma’a sling. He spins the sling over his head and shoots the stone towards the Mapuche, but the stone misses. The Mapuche is now too close for him to use the Ma’a sling again, so instead he grabs his Koa Throwing Axe and throws it at the charging Mapuche. The Koa Throwing Axe gets the Mapuche on the shoulder, stopping the Mapuche’s charge and causing him to drop the spear. The Koa Warrior takes out his Pohaku Mace and runs towards the Mapuche with a battle cry. The Mapuche puts his hand over his shoulder wound, and stares at the blood on his hand, furious the Mapuche grabs his Bolas, and with a firm grip swings them at the Koa Warrior. The Koa Warrior dodges to a side, and tries to hit the Mapuche with the Pohaku Mace, the Mapuche swings the Bolas again, and this time is able to get the Koa Warrior on the arm holding the Pohaku Mace, the Bola’s string gets entangled with the arm of the Koa. The Mapuche pulls on the string of the Bolas, causing the Koa to let go of the Pohaku Mace, which flies several feet away. The Koa hits the Mapuche with a kuikui punch on the stomach, stunning him, and then a peku kick on the legs, causing the Mapuche to fall on his knees. The Koa Warrior takes out an A’u ku dagger, and lifts it over his head, getting ready to stab the kneeling Mapuche. Suddenly, the Mapuche grabs his Stone Mace, and swings it upwards towards the Koa Warrior. The Mace breaks the A’u ku dagger, and surprises the Koa. Before the Koa warrior can react, the Mapuche swings the Stone Mace again, hitting the Koa Warrior on the head. The Koa’s head turns to one side, his eyes rolled out, blood flying out of his mouth. The Koa’s body falls on the ground, but the Mapuche keeps hitting his head over and over with the Stone Mace, making sure the Koa is dead. He then gives out a battle cry in victory, and runs away. Winner: Mapuche Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Batlle vs. Aztec Soldier (by MilenHD) The Aztec eagle is walking on a sweltering Central American beach,looking for a target,for the momment he had no luck ,but suddenly a rock flies and hit his leg,he turned and saw a muscular,tall figure with wierd helmet firering rock pellets from his boat-That was the Koa warrior.The Aztec was happy,but he had no time,he grabed his bow and fired an arrow at the Koa but he missed,beigned angered the Aztec eagle grabs his tepoztopilli and charge at the Koa,but the Hawaiin warrior grabs his pikoi began to swinged it at the Aztec,but managed to knocked the shield away from eagle's hand.The eagle warrior still charge at the Koa but the Hawaiin throw his axes,the first missed but the second hit the Aztec eagle into his sleeve,the eagle warrior stop charging and the Koa grab his leiomanos and charge at the wounded eagle warrior.But this was just a trick,the Aztec eagle smacked the Koa with his maquahuitl at the shoulderthe Koa roars in pain but he also smack the eagle warrior into the wooden helmet,but the leiomano gets stucked then the Koa rushed and grab his pikoi and began to swing it again but only wrapped eagle's legs making him to lose both balance and his maquahuitl.The only weapon that the eagle had is his axe,the eagle cut the pikoi's string and charged at the Koa,but the Koa grab his leiomano and his axe again,then both clash into a dual ,the Koa managed to cut the eagle's leg and the eagle falled down,when the Koa finally prepeared to kill the Aztec eagle,he grabbed his topoztopilli and stab the Koa into the belly.The Koa was now heavy wounded and the eagle grabbed his axe and chopped both Koa's chest and ribs,then knelt as the Koa last thing that he saw was the aztec eagle pulling hiss still beating heart.Then the Aztec Eagle raised the heart and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion The Aztec Eagle won because had better weapons and armor,the Koa might have better x-factors,but was not enought to beat the Aztec eagle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios